


Skyline in blue [come il gabbiano Jonhatan Livingston]

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo il breve hiatus seguito allo <i>scandalo Sakura</i>, tetsu tenta di far luce sulla reale natura dei propri sentimenti. Dove il cervello non soccorre il cuore, però, arriva un amico saggio e insostituibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyline in blue [come il gabbiano Jonhatan Livingston]

Fictional Dream © 2007 (13 maggio 2007)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/186/skyline-in-blue-come-il-gabbiano-jonhatan-livingston)).

*****

Di quei giorni non rimane neppure una fotografia. Mi riferisco a quegli scatti che si vorrebbero privati, ma che qualunque persona dotata di buonsenso immaginerebbe prodotti ad arte per costruire su innocui intenti una bugia pietosa.  
Dopo oltre un lustro vissuto nel cuore dell’arena di un circo di lustrini e invisibili ombre, uno non potrebbe neppure dire di non essere a conoscenza dei meccanismi impietosi che costruiscono una maschera. Forse è per questo, però, che nessuno direbbe di me che sono fotogenico; fosse pure per i pochi secondi che segnano l’apertura di un obiettivo e siglano poi lo scatto, a me non è mai riuscito di sorridere davvero.  
Dei giorni di allora, in ogni caso, foto non ce ne sono.  
Ripensavo a com’era stato solo uno o due anni prima, e il senso d’incredulità vinceva quello di sconfitta.  
O rabbia; a essere onesti, forse era proprio quest’ultima a divorarmi come un tarlo silenzioso e feroce _.  
_ Solo due anni prima, con un caldo di quelli che non ricordavo dai giorni in cui, seduto con le gambe a penzoloni da un muretto basso, di terriccio sbreccato, mi divertivo a lanciare scorze di anguria a Chappy, lo stoico pastore tedesco di Ken, mi aveva sorpreso all’improvviso un pensiero di quelli che davvero non credevo potessero appartenermi.  
Qualcosa sul genere: ‘ _Diavolo! Noi non siamo come tutti gli altri. Noi siamo amici!_ ’  
L’estate era tanto rovente che a volte mi chiedevo proprio se non fosse stata quella a darci alla testa; ridere fino a mattina, bere sino a star quasi male – ma di sbronze allegrissime e indimenticabili –sorprenderci con scatti rubati – sì, quelli per davvero – talmente osceni da meritare persino qualche rimbrotto di manager esausti per com’eravamo vivi noi.  
Era stato un tour infinito _:_ era stato indimenticabile _.  
_ Nudi come vermi, nel vapore delle terme, haido e io ridevamo delle sconcezze di Ken e Yasunori senza il coraggio di unirci davvero o di distogliere lo sguardo. Avevo dato i miei capelli in pasto all’estro di Sakura, come forse Hideto gli aveva regalato fin d’allora un pezzo di cuore; quella strana trama ci aveva uniti senza che potessimo anche solo immaginare quanto male ci avrebbe fatto.  
Ma si trattava di due anni prima, appunto. _Ben due anni_ o _solo due anni_ , a seconda di quanto sentissi il bisogno di fustigarmi con il ricordo.  
Come dice Ken, c’è qualcosa di sadico e masochista in me, perché a quel desiderio non sono mai riuscito a sfuggire _._ Appena un pugno di mesi dopo, in ogni caso, nessuno di noi avrebbe mostrato un culo nudo all’obiettivo, con il ghigno sardonico dello studente spregiudicato che non saprebbe proprio resistere alla trasgressione per quanto bassa essa possa essere.  
Di scatti non ce n’erano, perché non c’era nulla di bello da essere ripreso _.  
_ Non l’espressione distratta di Ken. Non l’imbarazzo palpabile di Awaji, che non sapeva se sentirsi fortunato o colpevole. Non la mia, una smorfia di rigido disgusto, che proprio non voleva saperne di estinguersi.  
Avevo persino trovato una scusa quasi plausibile per replicare alle battute mirate con cui Kitamura si curava di farmi sapere che non era proprio così stupido da non aver intuito i non detti che cela una maschera di cera: ‘ _questa città puzza_ ’.  
Hong Kong non sarà senz’altro il luogo più pittoresco del mondo, con la nebbia perenne del suo smog venefico, con le sue lussureggianti bellezze scarnificate dalla lebbra di una povertà tutta cittadina, fatta di baracche e parabole e antenne contorte, ma era evidente il mio giudizio fosse impietoso e inquinato da tutt’altro.  
In fin dei conti guardavo ancora alla storia da un punto vicino al cielo; il mio skyline, però, non era fatto di torri svettanti, ma delle ombre della memoria, quelle, sì, lunghe e tanto spaventose da somigliare alle mani adunche di una strega da leggenda contadina, di quelle che ci raccontava la sorella di Ken per toglierci dai piedi e metterci paura.  
Kitamura non c’era mai caduto, però, e io mi fidavo troppo della sua forza e del suo giudizio per accettare le mie inquietudini.  
Di anni, da quei giorni, ne erano comunque trascorsi abbastanza da mutare atteggiamenti e convinzioni; Ken non aveva perso la propria gioiosa razionalità, ma il sottoscritto non aveva guadagnato in fiducia. Quel poco che il successo mi aveva regalato, se vogliamo, aveva mostrato una contropartita così dolorosa da svilire persino l’oro immacolato delle prime memorie.  
Con lo sguardo perso nella caligine di una megalopoli asiatica, così lontana eppure così vicina alla Tokyo dei miei sogni, tentavo di cancellare le note di un’epifania troppo effimera per rappresentare ai miei occhi l’inno di quello che pure avevo creduto fosse un sogno ormai realizzato: _Vivid Colors_.  
Quel maledetto refrain mi percuoteva invece dall’interno, portando con sé un fiume di immagini che la macchina da presa aveva raccolto a stento, senza lasciarne immaginare l’autentica bellezza, perché la luce che brillava allora nei nostri occhi non era un effetto scenico a buon mercato, ma il segno non ci fosse bisogno di recitare una felicità radicata in profondità.  
 _Vivid colors_ : haido che improvvisa un balletto, che sbadiglia in pullman, che battibecca con Ken e poi pretende di far subito la pace. Kitamura che mi ruba gli occhiali, che riproduce in una velenosa imitazione le mie debolezze peggiori. Sakura che ride come un pazzo, e poi mi tira un bacio, distruggendo in un nulla ogni rancore.  
 _Vivid colors_ , e gli ultimi mesi erano stati di un grigio impenetrabile. Nessuno scatto rubato, dunque; i pochi set che ci avevano concesso avevano mostrato fin troppo chiaramente che non eravamo presentabili. Non un incredibile Kitamura senza sorrisi. Non la smorfia di incredulità e disgusto che pietrificava il mio viso. Non haido, ch’era davvero troppo brutto per essere lui.  
Per quanto mi rassicurassi con una menzogna che Ken aveva finto di far propria, la voce della coscienza gridava la verità con un’intensità sorprendente: avevo fatto il possibile per prendere le distanze da Hideto.  
Non lo sopportavo più _.  
_ Punto _.  
_ Avevo bisogno di una pausa che non c’entrava nulla né con il gruppo né con quello che ci era capitato – o forse sì, ma i corollari erano, se possibile, persino più pietosi – quanto proprio con Takarai.  
Con il nostro rapporto. Meglio, con quel che restava del nostro rapporto senza Yasunori _.  
_ Forse era il suo egoismo da vittima autodesignata che mi feriva con più forza, sino al punto da farmi montare dentro un desiderio distruttivo, afferrarlo per quelle sue spalle così appuntite e scuoterlo sino al punto di sbriciolarlo.  
Ken era il solo a conoscere la cifra segreta di sentimenti tanto obbrobriosi, ma Kitamura era anche il solo amico sentissi davvero di avere, dunque l’unico cui potessi mostrarmi per com’ero. Nudo, indifeso, debole e imperfetto. E Ken, come di consueto, senza essere generoso, neppure mi chiese d’essere diverso o di vergognarmi.  
“C’è qualcosa di stoico in te, Tetchan. È anche per questo che sei il leader ed è anche per questo che mi sono fidato di te. Che tutti noi ci siamo fidati di te.” “È una scusa molto comoda, non ti sembra? Un bel modo per dire che devo inghiottire per ricevere quello che chiunque si sente il diritto di vomitarmi addosso.” “Non è come credi.” “Io non credo più a niente, Ken.”  
Era una di quelle circostanze in cui, anche se avessi pianto, non avrei avuto ragione di vergognarmi o temere un dito puntato, ma il dolore ti asciuga molto più di quel che si crede _.  
_ Ce l’avevo con haido, perché era più emotivo che non davvero sensibile. Per lui era facile lasciarsi andare e porsi al riparo da ogni accusa; io mi guardavo allo specchio e vedevo solo Yasunori chiuso in bagno con un ago in vena.  
Non ero stato in grado di salvarlo _.  
_ Ero un leader di carta straccia, non qualcuno che avrei rispettato come un titolo suggeriva _.  
_ Ce l’avevo con haido perché, per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita, mi concedevo davvero il lusso di invidiarlo: non l’avevo fatto quando gli avevo ceduto il microfono, non quando mi aveva rubato Hinano, né quando si era preso Sakura. Avevo accettato – con una passività persino sorprendente per uno come me – che, senza quasi darmi modo di realizzarlo, radicasse nella mia vita e in quella di chi amavo come una pianta carnivora.  
Non chiedeva nulla – occhi grandi, bei sorrisi e certe occhiate oblique da lasciarti stecchito – eppure otteneva tutto.  
Lo invidiavo ora che il sogno era finito, dunque, perché distruggendosi liberava il dolore e ti obbligava a metabolizzarlo due volte. Mi costringeva sul patibolo di chi, puntando il dito, suggeriva che Sakura se ne era andato per colpa mia.  
   
Ken mi ha ricordato fin troppe volte come certi miei atteggiamenti siano l’opposto di quel ci si aspetta da un musicista: nessun compromesso e verità affilate come lame da opporre alle insinuazioni dei malpensanti; eppure fu allora che la mia unica difesa divenne anche un’esigenza di vita.  
Ci avevo provato, lo ammetto; avevo provato a essere carino e gentile come haido; a recitare una parte per la telecamera e a fissare l’obiettivo con il mio sorriso migliore, poi qualcuno aveva deciso che Yasunori era affare di Hideto e io mi ero trasformato nel _terzo incomodo_.  
Ah ah. _Molto divertente_.  
Nella solitudine obbligata di Hong Kong, il ricordo diventava presente e l’astio tristezza.  
Avrei dovuto afferrare per il collo haido e dirgli tutto quel che pensavo di lui – che un amico non avrebbe permesso a Sakura di buttarsi via come aveva fatto. Che non sarebbe rimasto a guardare mentre lo portavano via. Che non gli avrebbe pianto davanti solo per il gusto di farlo sentire una merda – ma sapevo per primo che non era giusto.  
Forse, piuttosto, conoscevo l’unica risposta plausibile a quel moto incontrollato di emozioni deviate, ed era anche quella che Sakura mi aveva dato _.  
_    
Il colloquio con il quale le nostre strade si disgiunsero resta senz’altro una delle memorie più penose di quei giorni, perché io non avevo il coraggio di porgli una sola domanda, mentre Yacchan moriva dal desiderio di offrirmi risposte che non domandavo, né, probabilmente, volevo davvero ascoltare. Tutto quel che sognavo, forse, era di cancellare quegli ultimi mesi fatti di menzogne e di niente, per trovarmi davanti lo stesso ragazzo che, sul set di un vecchio PV, abbandonava le carte per farmi spazio, che mi aveva tagliato i capelli, sorpreso con un bacio improvviso, con un abbraccio rubato, una smorfia carina.  
Lo stesso che si era fidato di uno sconosciuto, senza bizze da diva e senza compromessi, solo perché gli sembravo uno con le idee chiare. Uno che sognava le sue stesse note _.  
_ “Mi dispiace averti deluso, Tetchan,” mi disse a testa bassa. E io non sapevo neppure più se mi ferisse la bruttezza sterile di quel parlatorio o l’incertezza che gli spezzava la voce o la mia incapacità patologica di fidarmi solo dell’istinto a fare quel che avrei dovuto fare: abbracciarlo e dirgli che non era vero niente.   
Non mi aveva mai deluso, mai ferito, mai tradito; che se quegli anni mi sarebbero rimasti dentro per sempre, con le luci e le ombre che pure mi avevano fatto crescere, era soprattutto perché c’era stato lui, un panda, un gorilla, un deficiente bellissimo che si era buttato via.  
Non bisognava giocare a essere la sua scimmietta, come faceva haido, per sentire con una forza persino lacerante quei sentimenti dolorosi e vivissimi, però, se quello fosse davvero servito a salvarlo, avrei inghiottito l’orgoglio e l’avrei fatto _.  
_ “Non voglio perderti, Sakura,” fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire, chiudendo gli occhi per trattenere sotto le ciglia il sale e l’umiliazione e la disperazione esausta di un momento che avrebbe dovuto obbligarmi a un patto di forza, ma che pure poneva piuttosto in luce la mia drammatica debolezza.  
E fu Sakura a consolarmi, intridendo la mia memoria del suo profumo e della sua nostalgia. Stretto tra le sue braccia, come nei giorni che non sarebbero più tornati, i suoi splendidi capelli asciugavano le mie guance, ma non il mio cuore, perché sapevo che quello sarebbe stato un addio, checché potessi supplicare con tutto me stesso un impossibile _rewind_.  
Non c’è pietà per i peccatori e neppure per i codardi _._ Come me _.  
_ Non era Hong Kong che puzzava, non le sue strade inquinate e polverose, non i banchetti ambulanti pregni di un odore di fritto rancido e disgustoso.  
Era in me che qualcosa era marcito, per depositarsi come nostalgia e come veleno e forse come la latente violenza con cui avevo allontanato haido. Non avevo la forza di guardarlo e specchiarmi in qualcuno che non avevo il coraggio di essere _.  
_ Non fino in fondo, almeno.  
A far male, forse, era il fatto che Takarai avesse capito e, come Sakura, mi chiedesse perdono per qualcosa che non solo non esisteva, ma neppure poteva essere perdonato.  
   
In quei giorni persi a fissare uno skyline che mi ricordava me stesso – tutto picchi, asperità e ambizioni sconsiderate, quasi il cielo non fosse un limite, ma un’aspirazione – cercavo da Ken una risposta e un’assoluzione, per trovare le stesse verità da cui per primo avevo tentato di fuggire.  
Sul tetto di quell’albergo troppo lussuoso, per come era tutto diventato irrilevante ai miei occhi, Kitamura fumava una sigaretta dopo l’altra, senza perdermi mai davvero di vista, e non in un’accezione fisica: era quasi Ken riuscisse a leggermi dentro e fuori, per quel che ero, ero diventato e forse aspiravo ancora a essere.  
“Ti ricordi della crociata in blue-jeans?”   
Il suo asserto sconclusionato mi colse di sorpresa. Era davvero una vecchia storia, quella, un aneddoto che rivanghi tra amici, per il gusto di riderci su. Allora, in ogni caso, per me era stato un affare molto serio.  
“Ovviamente. Se non fosse stato per te, mi avrebbero sospeso.” Ken ciccava nel vuoto e intanto annuiva. “Sapresti dirmi, Tetchan, tra noi due, chi sarebbe il più affidabile, secondo te?” Mi sembrava una domanda banale, la cui risposta era talmente scontata che neppure valeva la pena di sospendere il giudizio.  
“Tu. Mi pare evidente.” Ken rise tra sé, si volse nella mia direzione, puntandomi contro quella sua stupida sigaretta neppure a provocarmi di proposito.  
“Errore. Sei tu. Ed è anche il cuore del problema, al momento.”  
Kitamura è sempre stato intelligente, di quell’intelligenza, poi, che ha ragione d’essere chiamata tale e non ha nulla a che vedere con un numero che ti affibbiano a scuola. Oserei anche dire _diabolicamente acuto_ , e forse renderei meglio la misura di quel che davvero mi ha sempre reso succube del suo venefico, benedetto sarcasmo.  
“Non ti seguo.”   
“Perché a furia di lavarti la coscienza, hai candeggiato anche il buonsenso,” ghignò. “Vedi, Tetsuya… Io sono uno che al dunque si impegna. Senz’altro non sono il tipo che si tira indietro sul più bello, ma sono anche quello che ha lasciato l’università a tre esami dalla laurea.”  
“Ti ringrazio per avermi ricordato di come ti ho rovinato la vita, Kitamura.”  
Ken fece il gesto ben poco amichevole di spegnermi in fronte la sua sigaretta, prima di riprendere quella sgradevole analisi dal punto in cui l’aveva interrotta.  
“Voglio dire: io sono uno che segue il vento. Non come una banderuola, ma come un gabbiano pigro. E tu sei _Jonhatan Livingston_ , malgrado il tuo look da cutrettola.”  
“Che?”  
Credo ci sia una forma di cattiveria gratuita in certe frecciate di Kitamura, ma quel che le muove non è mai una malizia giocata per farti male, dunque hai il dovere di perdonargliele tutte. Anche se è uno stronzo, cioè _.  
_ “Dimenticavo che tu e haido siete due capre. Ogni tanto ti farebbe bene leggere qualcosa di diverso dalle mirabolanti avventure di un comandante di carta.” “Lascia perdere Char, per favore.” “Oh, scusa tanto se offendo il tuo amichetto del cuore. Comunque il gabbiano Jonhatan Livingston era uno svitato come te. Uno che se ne fregava delle regole del gruppo, per volare più in alto di tutti.” “E questo che c’entra con…” “È una vita che ti conosco, Tetchan. Da quando montavi i Gundam a caso per perfezionare il progetto. Sei uno che, costruita un’idea o una convinzione, non è mai stato in grado di tornare indietro.” “Si chiama _coerenza_.” “O stupidità, Tetchan. Fattelo dire da uno più grande. La vita implica anche un po’ di flessibilità. Qualche marcia indietro e qualche deviazione interessata. Pretendere di procedere spediti in linea retta, quando davanti a te c’è un muro, vuol dire fare la fine di haido.” “Cioè?” “Posto che non fosse granché intelligente dalla nascita, quello sarà stato il colpo di grazia. O no?”  
Avevo voglia di ridere. Avevo voglia di piangere. Avevo voglia di abbracciare Ken e ringraziarlo per aver fugato quella maledetta nube che aveva intossicato ogni mia sensazione.  
Avevo voglia di recuperare il tempo perduto e riguadagnare quello speso inutilmente. Avevo voglia di chiamare haido, chiedergli scusa, porgergli la mano e lasciargli intendere che non ero invincibile, non ero perfetto e, soprattutto, comprendevo fin troppo bene il suo dolore.  
Lo capivo al punto che mi aveva fatto perdere la testa, forse persino più di quanto non gli fosse toccato per primo _.  
_ Al punto che l’avevo trattato come avevo fatto, e me ne vergognavo profondamente _.  
_    
Eravamo tornati da Londra, dove la quarantena non aveva sortito altro effetto se non far scendere l’ago della bilancia di haido sotto i quaranta chili. Sonniferi e caffè non sono un connubio felice, né una dieta equilibrata, direi, ma non riuscivo a fissare davvero l’attenzione su quel dettaglio.  
All’improvviso, piuttosto, la pietà e la preoccupazione che pure ero certo di aver provato, diventavano una specie di astio cieco.  
Da una piccola scintilla era divampato un incendio immane; la saggezza di Ken e Yukihiro, a ben vedere, era stata proprio nel farsi da parte, per non gettare benzina sul fuoco.  
haido si era presentato in ritardo alla riunione del gruppo. I sonniferi possono procurare simili inconvenienti, come pure una pressione sotto zero.  
Faceva caldo, ma era vestito in modo troppo pesante e i suoi movimenti erano ottusi e rallentati; era evidente che non avesse la minima possibilità di difendersi, perché quel che restava della sua forza bastava a stento ad andare avanti.  
Invece lo accusai di tutto: di fregarsene del gruppo, del mio lavoro, degli amici. Di essere talmente compiaciuto della propria degradazione da averne dimenticate persino le ragioni.  
Di aver dimenticato persino Sakura _.  
_ Takarai chinò il capo e non disse niente. Se mi avesse risposto a tono, se mi avesse coperto di insulti buoni a pareggiare un quarto di quelli che gli avevo reso, forse mi sarei sentito bene; nel giusto, almeno. Invece la sua era l’espressione di una lepre che un cane ha azzannato al collo, e sa che può solo morire _.  
_ Il silenzio nel quale sprofondò lo studio dopo la mia scena madre bastò solo a dirmi che avevo esagerato, ma non avevo voglia di riconoscerlo. Preferivo andarmene con l’aria offesa di chi è stato boicottato.  
Un paio di giorni dopo, la produzione mi propose Hong Kong. Quanto a Takarai, mi dissero che forse era il caso di concedergli qualche giorno di vacanza, se non avevo nulla in contrario.  
L’ho detto, non vedevo l’ora di togliermelo dai piedi. Lui, il suo vittimismo e quella ripugnante bruttezza che non aveva più nulla in comune con il sogno che gli avevo cucito addosso senza chiedergli il permesso.  
Dunque Hong Kong: uno skyline intossicato dallo smog, un gabbiano disobbediente e un amico saggio.  
Lentamente, ma con la stessa invidiabile costanza che Ken mi aveva riconosciuto, i frammenti del mio ego ferito tornavano a ricongiungersi in un quadro quasi armonioso; così, senza allontanare lo sguardo da uno di quegli scatti osceni in cui c’eravamo noi quattro come nessuno ci aveva mai visti, chiesi al centralino di poter fare una telefonata internazionale.  
Dalle Hawaii, dove si trovava da un pugno di giorni, la voce di haido mi rispose assonnata e confusa.  
“Pensa a qualcosa di bello da scrivere, _Doihachan_. Ho appena immaginato una melodia bellissima,” gli dissi con un entusiasmo così spontaneo che davvero mi chiesi dove l’avessi nascosto fino ad allora.  
“E dove troverei l’ispirazione, me lo spieghi?” replicò senza sfumature troppo polemiche, ma con perplessità condivisibili.  
“Guarda il cielo e pensa di annegarci dentro. Se poi vedi un gabbiano che vola a modo suo, sono io che passo a prenderti.”  
   
   
   
Yasunori Sakurazawa aveva sorriso, mentre schiacciava con forza la Seven Star dentro un posacenere improvvisato, visto e considerato che lavorare con Tetsuya Ogawa escludeva simili lussi.  
“Che storia da enka, Tetchan. Tu sei proprio un sentimentale,” aveva ghignato.  
E tetsu, arrossendo sotto la frangia troppo lunga, aveva cercato l’alibi di un pentagramma per dirsi che sì, era proprio vero.  
Esistevano anche gabbiani sognatori, in fondo. Come Jonhatan Livingston. _E come tetsu Ogawa_.


End file.
